In the related art, a fiber arrangement member used for guiding a plurality of optical fibers in various directions includes, for example, members disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-133634), Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 4187775) and Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent No. 3908188).
A fiber arrangement member (an arrangement element) shown in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1 includes a jumper cord holder through which an optical fiber (a jumper cord 6 extending from a splitter module 11) passes, a reserved cord holder holding a reserved cord (a non-working cord) of jumper cords that pass through the jumper cord holder, and a working cord holder holding a working cord of the jumper cords.
FIGS. 3 and 4 of Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose fiber arrangement members (arrangement members) formed in an approximately U-shape and an approximately square frame shape. Each fiber arrangement member is provided with an optical fiber cord-passage port (hereinafter, referred to as an “entrance-side optical fiber cord-passage port”) on the entrance side thereof through which an optical fiber (an optical fiber cord 104) passes, and a plurality of optical fiber cord-passage ports (hereinafter, referred to as “exit-side optical fiber cord-passage ports”) on the exit side thereof. In the fiber arrangement member, optical fibers passing through the entrance-side optical fiber cord-passage port can be arranged so as to be distributed to the exit-side optical fiber cord-passage ports through the inner space of the U-shaped or square frame-shaped fiber arrangement member.
The fiber arrangement member (the arrangement element) shown in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1 includes an attachment section (with a reference sign 17) provided with the working cord holder, and a L-shaped cord distribution section (with a reference sign 18) provided with the reserved cord holder. In the fiber arrangement member, the working cord and the reserved cord are arranged so as to be distributed to the working cord holder and to the reserved cord holder respectively through a space (hereinafter, referred to as a “distribution space”) between the attachment section and the cord distribution section. However, it is difficult to allow a user's fingers to be inserted into the distribution space, and it is not easy to perform wiring work such as elimination of entanglement of cords in the distribution space. Therefore, in the fiber arrangement member shown in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1, when optical fibers are changed between the reserved cord holder and the working cord holder, it may take time and effort to eliminate entanglement of the optical fibers.
In the fiber arrangement members (the arrangement members) shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of Patent Documents 2 and 3, a plurality of optical fibers passing through the entrance-side optical fiber cord-passage port can be arranged so as to be distributed to two exit-side optical fiber cord-passage ports provided apart from the entrance-side optical fiber cord-passage port. However, it is difficult to allow a user's fingers to be inserted into a space (hereinafter, referred to as a “distribution space”) between the entrance-side optical fiber cord-passage port and each exit-side optical fiber cord-passage port, and it is not easy to perform work such as elimination of entanglement of the optical fibers in the distribution space. Therefore, in the fiber arrangement members shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of Patent Documents 2 and 3, when optical fibers are changed between a plurality of exit-side optical fiber cord-passage ports, it may take time and effort to eliminate entanglement of the optical fibers.